The Next Generation
by coleschild21887
Summary: The sisters are dead and their children have married and had kids of their own. They want revenge on the person who killed thier parents: Barbus, the Source of all evil!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Main characters and descriptions

Phyre Marie Halliwell-Trudeau

Age: 27 Job: Lawyer Husband: James Lawrence

Powers: Orbing, healing, telepathy, empathy, mind control, cyrokinesis and telekinesis.

Appearance: Long, jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Paisley Jane Halliwell-Trudeau

Age: 27 Job: Photographer Husband: Jack Benson

Powers: Orbing, healing, telepathy, empathy, mind control, cyrokinesis and telekinesis.

Appearance: Long, jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Pamela Laura Halliwell-Wyatt

Age: 27 Job: Chef Husband: Chris Parson

Powers: Orbing, Sensing, herbal knowledge, hydrokinesis, exploding, healing, and conjuring.

Appearance: blonde hair and mint green eyes

Pandora Marissa Halliwell-Wyatt

Age: 25 Job: Social Worker Husband: Steven Morrow

Powers: Orbing, electrokinesis, telepathy, freezing, deflection, healing, and Electro-mental ignitions (fry brain with electricity)

Appearance: brown hair and brown eyes

Paris Nicole Halliwell-Turner

Age 26 Job: Lawyer Husband: Michael Shaw

Powers: Shimmering, energy balls, fireballs, pyrokinesis, Celesta, empathy, and levitation.

Appearance: black hair and brown eyes

Patience Brianna Halliwell-Turner

Age 26 Job: Doctor Husband: Alex Carson

Powers: Shimmering, energy balls, fireballs, pyrokinesis, Carole, empathy, and levitation.

Appearance: Black hair and brown eyes.

Patricia Melinda Halliwell-Thomas

Age: 26 Job: Police Officer Husband: Harry Johnson

Powers: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, telepathy, geokinesis, force field, and conjuring.

Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes.

Penelope Brooklyn Halliwell-Thomas

Age: 25 Job: Veterinarian Husband: Kevin Watts

Powers: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, orb spheres, healing, areokinesis, glamoring, and optical thermal beams. (Shoot beams from eyes)

Appearance: Brown hair and green eyes.

Parker Steven Halliwell

Age: 7 weeks old

Powers: Orbing, deflection, and healing

Appearance: brown hair and blue eyes

Pearl Piper Halliwell

Age: 7 weeks old

Powers: Orbing, freezing, and healing.

Appearance: brown hair and blue eyes

Persephone Paige Halliwell

Age: 1 month old

Powers: Orbing, healing, and orb spheres

Appearance: Black hair and green eyes

Petra Jane Halliwell

Age: 1 month old

Powers: Orbing, healing, and orb spheres

Appearance: Black hair and green eyes

Palmer Michael Halliwell

Age: 6 months old

Powers: Shimmering, levitation, and energy balls.

Appearance: Black hair and blue eyes

Perry Dennis Halliwell

Age: 6 months old

Powers: Shimmering, levitation, and energy balls.

Appearance: Black hair and blue eyes

Peyton Phoebe Halliwell

Age: 10 weeks old

Powers: Shimmering, fireballs, and pyrokinesis

Appearance: Black hair and green eyes

Petunia Paige Halliwell

Age: 10 weeks old

Powers: Shimmering, fireballs, and pyrokinesis

Appearance: Black hair and green eyes

Peter Harry Halliwell

Age: 9 weeks old

Powers: Orbing, healing, and force field

Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes

Phillip Markus Halliwell

Age: 9 weeks old

Powers: Orbing, healing, and force field

Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes

Phoenix Sarah Halliwell

Age: 7 weeks old

Powers: Orbing and healing

Appearance: blonde hair and gray eyes

Priscilla Maria Halliwell

Age: 7 weeks old

Powers: Orbing and healing

Appearance: blonde hair and gray eyes 

Polly Melody Halliwell

Age: 7 weeks old

Powers: Orbing and healing

Appearance: blonde hair and gray eyes

Patrick Jackson Halliwell

Age: 5 weeks old

Powers: Orbing and telekinesis

Appearance: Jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes

Preston Tyler Halliwell

Age: 5 weeks old

Powers: Orbing and telekinesis

Appearance: Jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes

Paul Austin Halliwell

Age: 5 weeks old

Powers: Orbing and telekinesis

Appearance: Jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes

Potter Mitchell Halliwell

Age: 2 weeks

Powers: Orbing and cyrokinesis

Appearance: Jet-black hair and green eyes

Porter Matthew Halliwell

Age: 2 weeks

Powers: Orbing and cyrokinesis

Appearance: Jet-black hair and green eyes

Primrose Carol Halliwell

Age: 2 weeks

Powers: Orbing and cyrokinesis

Appearance: Jet-black hair and green eyes

_A/N: I know it's not much, but I hope this story goes well. I'll update soon_


	2. Getting Ready

Getting Ready 

Disclaimer: I own all the characters and the plots. But I don't own whitelighters, demons, or witches.

Now, on to the chapter!

Phyre sighed as she awoke yet again to the screams of her children: Potter, Porter, and Primrose. Her husband, James, was loading up the van. Today, they were going on a family trip with the rest of the Halliwell's. She walked over to the babies and sang to them until they fell asleep. She dressed Potter in a green shirt and shorts, Porter got dressed into blue shirt and shorts. Primrose was in pink. She picked up Primrose and placed her in a carrier. She did the same thing with the boys, and carried them all out to the car. This was a day to have fun and relax.

Paisley looked at the scene in front of her. Her children were asleep and already dressed. All she had to do was out them in the car that her hubby, Jack, had packed. Her children, Paul, Preston, and Patrick, had different colors to tell them apart. Paul in white, Preston in orange, and Patrick in yellow. Her family was meeting at the beach for a day of fun, sun, and family.

Pamela, or Pam, was loading her children into the car. Her husband, Chris, was loading supplies into the back. She had three identical girls: Polly, Priscilla, and Phoenix, so each had to wear a different color. Polly in purple, Priscilla in white, and Phoenix in orange. The children had been asleep which was good because it was dawn out side. The family was meeting at a beach near all their houses. They would have fun and catch up with each other.

Pandora and her husband, Steven, were loading their fraternal twins. They had a boy and a girl: Parker and Pearl. The two, although male and female, were nearly identical. Parker was in red and Pearl was in white. As they loaded them into the car, Pandora sighed. She wished her parents, aunts, and uncles were here to see her children, nieces and cousins. She had a great idea, but would need the whole families help. She wanted to vanquish the source, and summon everyone. It just might work…

Paris and Michael, her husband, were loading their twin boys into a car. Palmer wore a white shirt and orange shorts. Perry wore an all orange suit. As she carried them out to the car, she smiled at them adoringly . Today was a day for fun in the sun with the rest of her family. She hoped no demons showed up. Not that anyone _couldn't_ defend themselves, she just wanted it all to go right. She unbuckled Peyton when she started to cry. She sang as she rocked her, so that she would fall asleep quicker. She fell asleep, hoping beyond hope that everything would go right…

Patricia, or Patty, was named after her grandmother. Her boys, Peter and Phillip, were on either side of her. Peter was in red, and Phillip was in green. Her husband, Harry, was driving the car towards a beach that was always deserted. She wanted, _no needed_, to have this day with her family. She hadn't seen them in about two months! She hoped that the children would be able to bond really well. The older Halliwell's had grown up in a tight-nit family. The girls had decided to bring up their children like that also.

Penelope, or Penny, was named after her great-grandmother. She shared some of the qualities that the older Penny had displayed. She sat in the front seat beside her husband, Kevin. Her children, Peyton in pink, and Petunia in Purple, were in the back seat. They drove along a deserted road towards the beach. It was always deserted. Her entire family would be there. That was eight adult females, eight adult males, nine infant girls, and ten infant boys.

Patience was sitting in between her identical twin girls, Petra and Persephone. Her husband, Alex was driving the car with their beach supplies in the back. Petra was in pink, and Persephone was in yellow. This family outing was a binding time for the entire family. IT was going to go without a hitch. Although the family knew everyone had given birth, they didn't know who was what. That was what today was for!

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. It was kinda confusing because I had to make a chart to do this.


	3. Family Day

Family Day

Disclaimer: I own all the characters and the plots. But I don't own whitelighters, demons, or witches.

Now, on to the chapter!

A/N: Just to make this clear, I will give you the Husband's jobs. James is a lawyer. Jack is a Cop. Chris is a High School Literature Teacher. Steven is a Middle School Science teacher. Michael is a Social Worker. Alex is a Doctor. Harry is a Police Officer. Kevin is an Elementary School Principle. Just to make it clear, Pamela runs Magic School, were all the Halliwell's teach on the weekends.

Eight cars pulled up at the deserted beach. All were mini-vans. Out of the first, a red one, stepped Phyre and her family. Next, from a black one, stepped Paisley and her family. Then, out a blue one, stepped Pam and her family. After them, out of a silver one, stepped Pandora and her family. Fifth, out of a green one, stepped Paris and her family. Sixth, out of a white one, stepped Patty and her brood. Out of a Yellow one, stepped Penny and her families. Last, out of a brown one, stepped Patience. They teleported to the beach with their children, leaving the men behind. They all started to talk at once. They laughed when they realized what they were doing. They decided to announce their babies in order of parents. It went in order.

"This is Potter in green, Porter in blue, and Primrose in pink," Phyre announced.

"This is Paul in white, Preston in orange, and Patrick in yellow," Paisley told them.

"This is Polly in purple, Priscilla in white, and Phoenix in orange," said Pam.

"This is Parker in red and Pearl in white," Pandora pointed to her fraternal twins.

"This is Palmer in white and orange, and Perry in all orange," told Paris.

"This is Peter in red and Phillip in green," Patty pointed to her boys.

"This is Peyton in pink and Petunia in purple," said Penny.

"And last, this is Petra in pink and Persephone in yellow," she finished. The girls started to babble to each other. The boys were grilling on the beach by the time they got there. All of a sudden, about twenty demons shimmered in. They cornered the girls into a circle when they guys all got knocked out. Peter and Phillip created a blue force field when they sensed the danger. Primrose, Potter, Porter, Phyre, and Paisley sent out deadly ice blasts. Pamela exploded them. Pandora sent electrokinetic blasts at them. Paris, Peyton, Petunia, and Patience sent out fireballs. Patty sent out sharp rock-like daggers. Penelope, Persephone, and Petra sent out orb spheres. The rest of them sent out whatever they had. By the time they were gone, Polly, Priscilla, Phoenix, Phillip, Peter, Petra, Persephone, Pearl, and Parker had orbed over to their fathers and healed them. Then, something wonderful happened. Palmer, Perry, Peyton, and Petunia shimmered over to their cousins. When they touched, a warm, white lighted erupted over them. A soft chant of voices was heard

"_Blessed Be! The Enlightened Ones have been born!"_ came the voice of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell, Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and Jason Thomas. They blessed their grandchildren in a way no other grandparent could ever do. They gave them the power to love and to be powerful! The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	4. A Pair of Orphans

A Pair of Orphans 

A/N: I own Phaedra and Purity plus the other characters. I don't own charmed though.

Phaedra Rini Striker

Age: 6 

Powers: orbing, healing, glamoring, sensing, biokinesis, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, force field, telepathy, and geokinesis.

Descriptions: black hair and blue eyes

Purity Anne Striker

Age: 6

Powers: orbing, healing, invisibility, weather control, cyrokinesis, areokinesis, pyrokinesis, force field, telepathy, and flying.

Description: black hair and blue eyes

Please don't use my characters without my permission!

All the Halliwell females had 2 weeks off. They wanted to have sessions with all the children in Magic School. The babies were in Magic School daycare while the adults taught and had one on ones with the students. Each Halliwell taught a different class. Phyre taught grade 1 spells. Paisley taught 7th grade history of Magic. Pamela taught all grades potions. Pandora taught chorus. Paris taught band. Patience taught health. Patricia taught P.E. Penelope taught computer skills and wood shop. Pamela was also the headmistress of the school.

On this particular Saturday morning, Phyre was teaching her students how to make things turn blue.

"All right children, by the end of class I want you all to have turned your pillow blue," she told them. They all set to work. About thirty minutes into class, Pamela walked in with two identical girls following. She told them to wait by the door, and she walked over to her cousin.

"Phyre, this is Phaedra and Purity. Their parents were just killed, and they are starting here on weekends. Phaedra is in pink and Purity is in purple. Good luck," she told her, smiling as she waked out. Phyre turned to the girls.

"Okay, Phaedra why don't you and Purity introduce yourselves. Tell us your names, ages, and powers," she gently told them. Purity went first.

"My name is Purity Anne Striker, and I am 6 years old. I have a lot of powers. They are orbing, healing, invisibility, force field, weather control, cyrokinesis, areokinesis, pyrokinesis telepathy, and flying," she said in a very quiet whisper. She stepped back as her sister stepped forward.

"I am Phaedra Rini Striker. I am the age of 6 also. My powers are orbing, healing, glamoring, sensing, biokinesis, force field, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, telepathy, and geokinesis," she, too, said in a quiet tone. Phyre looked impressed at the young girls power.

"How about you too go sit at that table with Markus and James. We are working on turning our pillows blue," she told them and pointed to a table with two boys at it. They smiled at the two girls as they walked over. They introduced themselves.

"Hello, I am Markus Grant. I am 6 and my powers are teleporting, deflection, cloning, and telekinesis," he told them. Next was James.

"I am James McDonald, and I am 6. My powers are teleporting, exploding, glamouring, and pyrokinesis," he told them. The twins smiled and got to work.

Meanwhile, Phyre, who was watching the twins work, heard a jingle in her head, and she groaned. She used her telepathy to contact Patricia, who she knew had a break period. _Patricia, can you cover my classes. I just got a call from the Elders?_ She asked. _Yes, I can._ Came her cousin's reply. Two seconds later Patty orbed in. Phyre orbed up to the Heavens. There, she met Zola.

"Why have you summoned me?" she asked the oldest Elder.

"The two new witches in your class are part of a very important destiny. You are to take them in, and raise them as your own." He told them. Phyre looked confused.

"But why me?" she asked. The Elder smiled serenely.

"You are destined to raise them. I know you can raise them and love them as you would your own. You will be able to save The Chosen Ones!" he said, referring to the Striker twins as The Chosen Ones. Phyre sighed.

"How do I adopt them?" she asked.

"Go to South Bay Social Services. Tell them that you wish to adopt them. An undercover whitelighter will help you. He will get you a Magical judge," said the Elder. Phyre sighed, nodded, and orbed out to her class. Patricia orbed back into her office, for she had a group of first graders coming in for gym.

After their spell class, James, Markus, Phaedra, and Purity walked down the hall to the gym. They were going to play kickball today. They were split up into teams.

"James, Markus, Phaedra, and Purity are on the green team. Jasmine, Sarah, Mitchell, and Michael are on the blue team," it went on this way for a while until Patricia had sorted all the students. Markus groaned.  
"They got Mitchell. He can make an impenetrable armor on anyone, including himself. He can also put a shield around people to stop them," he explained. They then learned that they could use their powers. Teleporters could only teleport in the same spot. They started. The green team was kicking. Phaedra was first. The opposing team rolled the ball, and Phaedra kicked it over their heads. As she ran towards first base, she saw a maroon shield surround her. She saw Jasmine use her telekinesis to throw the ball at her. The shield disappeared, and Phaedra orbed out. She orbed in at the same spot and passed first. She got to second. Markus was next. As he kicked the ball high over their heads, he started to run towards the first base. He saw Phaedra hit home. Passing first he ran to second only to be caught in a force field. Jasmine sent the ball at him, as the shield came down. He raised up his left hand and deflected the ball back, as he reached second, third, then home.

It was like that for about an hour. The teams only switching out once. But, the green team won 30-10. It was the end of the day, and Phaedra, Purity, James, and Markus were in potions with Pamela. They were making an invisibility potion. All of a sudden, Phyre walked into the room. They whisper to each other for a minute, and then Pamela speaks.

"Phaedra, Purity," she calls.

"Yes Mrs. Wyatt?" they answered in perfect unison.

"Mrs. Trudeau would like to talk to you," she said. They looked at each other confusedly. But they got up and walked up to the teacher, who told them to follow her. She orbed out, with Phaedra and Purity right behind her. They reappeared in her office. She gestured for them to sit in the two cushiony chairs.

"Well, it has come to my attention that your parents have just died. I know it must be hard for you. My parents have died just a year ago. I was wondering, how would you feel of I told you someone wanted to adopt you?" she nervously asked the last part. The two looked at each other for a minute.

"We like the idea. Who is it?" they asked together. Phyre took a deep breath.

"It's my husband and I. Plus out triplets: Potter, Porter, and Primrose," she told the two shocked twins. They nodded still shocked. Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the school hours. Phyre got up and walked to the door, holding it open.

"Why don't you come with me? We have to pick up the Halliwell children anyway." She asked, as they walked the corridors. They reached the nursery about ten minutes later. The nursery person, Ms. Harrison, had them all ready. Taking three carriers on each arm (Phyre had 4 on one), they orbed home. On her left, Phyre had Potter, Porter, and Primrose. On her right, she had Parker, Pearl, Palmer, and Perry. On her left, Phaedra had Paul, Preston, and Patrick. On her right, she had Peyton, Petunia, and Petra. On Purity's right, there was Persephone, Peter, and Phillip. On her left, there was Polly, Priscilla, and Phoenix. They orbed to the manor where Phyre lived with her family. They were all spread out in different places. Paisley lived in Dan's old house. Pamela lives in a townhouse. Pandora lived in a house down the street in a house. Paris lived in the penthouse. Patience lived in her mother's old apartment. Patricia lived in her father's old house. And Penelope lived in a penthouse near Pamela. As they put in the children in the cribs downstairs, Phyre turned to then older twins.

"Do you girls have nicknames?" she asked.

"My nickname is Phae," Phaedra told them.

"Mine is Pure," told Purity. Phyre nodded. When the twins fell asleep, Phyre orbed them upstairs into an empty guest room just as the other Halliwell appeared. Phyre explained to them about the twins. Well to everyone except Patty and Pam who already knew them. She explained to them that she was going to adopt them. She had called James already, and he would meet them at the Social services.

When all the children were gone, Phyre went upstairs to wake up Phaedra and Purity. She gently shook them awake, and smiled at their cuteness. They were tangled together with hair tussled and clothes mused. She gave them each a brush, and watched them as they brushed the other's hair. Their hair was jet-black, like hers, and slightly wavy. They were tanned with mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. When they were ready, Phyre drove them all down to South Bay Social Services. As she walked in, a gorgeous brown haired man with gentle hazel eyes walked over. When he got to the group of three, he stopped.

"Are these the Chosen Ones?" he asked in a quiet sort of whisper. Phyre nodded. He gestured for them to follow him. They walked into a neat cubical. They sat down.

"I have arranged for you to see Judge Barnes. He is an undercover Elder. He has been informed of the situation. You will see him tomorrow at ten o'clock to finalize the adoption. Good Luck!" and with that, he sent them off. They went home to tell the others. Phyre, Paisley, Pamela, Pandora, Paris, Patience, Patricia, and Penelope took the day off so that they all could go. They hoped everything would go ok…

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please R&R. Bye!!!


End file.
